


Warriors: Pilgrims of Fire

by Avrootae



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter, warriors cats - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Death, Fighting, Mental Instability, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Warrior Cats, original clan, possible LGBTQ, warriors rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrootae/pseuds/Avrootae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Clan, the clan of pilgrims, has been devastated by the harshest leaf bare in their history. Over half the clan was slain during the season, including their previous leader Petlestar. Now Featherstar takes her place as leader and tries to keep her clan alive as their journey continues. However strange dreams and visions from Star Clan may prove her destiny may be more than she first believed.</p>
<p>Book One: Featherstar's Journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! Welcome to Pilgrims of Fire! This story does not have anything to do with the original Warrors stories, they will not have any characters from any of the books either. This is all original, just with most of the rules intact. However there are some various changes because the clan is constantly on the move. I will include a character guide at the end of each chapter. However the prologue ill not have any. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you.

WARRIORS: The Journey of Fire Clan  
PROLOGUE

 

Feathersep had never been more afraid. She was a young cat, a Warrior of Fire Clan, and now her clan looked to her for leadership and guidance. The coyote attack had been so sudden and though the clan fought bravely, their leader, Petalstar, was dead. As deputy, Featherstep would take her place. Featherstep had not been deputy long, it was a great honor, as the previous deputy Windtail had succumb to green cough, a deadly sickness, nearly two moons ago. He had been a brave Warrior and was well respected, he organized the clan and kept them in line with stern tones. He had been by Petalstar’s side for many seasons. Providing support and implemented her orders without fault. He was a good deputy, and would have made an even better leader. He should have been the one to lead, Featherstep thought sorrowfully. 

Though now the grey and white she-cat reflected that perhaps Petalstar chose her because she was on her last life and her trusted deputy had passed on to Star Clan. But surely there was a cat more qualified than her? The clan was broken and lost now that Petalstar had died, and she was too inexperienced a Warrior to be trrusted in this position of leadership. The clan was only half of what it once was. Greencough, severe cold, lack of prey, and predators such as coyotes had slain more than half the cats of the clan. How was she supposed to bring strength back to this clan? What if she was the wrong choice? Had Petalstar put her faith in the wrong cat? Featherstep thought of cats who would make a better leader than her. Whitewater was a more experienced Warrior and he was strong, perhaps the strongest of the clan. There was also Luckywind, he was a former loaner, and the oldest of the Warriors. Though the former loaner had been talking about joining the elders now that his mate Dovefeather had passed on to join Star Clan.  
Her mind clouded with grief the grey and white cat blinked her thoughts away. There was no use thinking of these “what ifs” because she could not change what has happened. She had to deal with what was happening now, and what she has to do. She was now leader, the weight of the clan and all the responsibilities were now on her shoulders. She looked up at her clan who were gathered around an empty spot where Petalstar’s body should have been. The coyote had taken their leader’s body as fresh kill, she and some other warriors would search for her remains tomorrow. The grey and white cat tasted bile on her tongue at the thought of Petalstar’s body ripped apart and half devoured by that beast. Her clan were not able to send their leader off with dignity, they couldn’t even share tongues with her for one last time. This left Featherstep feeling empty and cold, as if she had become one with the dark winter that encompassed the camp. 

A cat came up beside her and pressed herself against her side, it was Sweetwhisker. The pretty tortoiseshell had been her friend since they were young, nearly the same age and apprenticed at the same time. Featherstep was always able to confide in the medicine cat. Ice blue eyes met pale amber as Featherstep mewed softly. “How can I do it?”  
“Be a leader?” Sweetwhisker mewed. “It will come to you. Petalstar wouldn’t have chosen you if she didn’t believe you would be a worthy successor.” 

“The clan is so small now, how can we survive the rest of this leaf bare?” Featherstep’s mew was hushed. Afraid to admit doubt to even one member of the clan, she was supposed to be a source of strength and hope. 

The tortoiseshell paused for a moment before speaking once more. “Like every new leaf, prey and flowers return, so will we. Look.” The medicine cat gestured to Blackflower, a black and white queen. Her belly rounded with kits. She was crouched her head bowed, her mate Russetpelt at her side comforting the queen. “Life is already returning for us. There will be new kits, new apprentices and new warriors. Life continues, despite our tragedies.” 

Featherstep stared at the queen hope rising in her chest warming her. The rest of leaf bare would be difficult, but they were still a clan, and they had each other. If she could bring attention to those things then the clan would have hope as well. “Thank you Sweetwhisker, I was feeling so lost.” 

Sweetwhisker gave Featherstep a lick on her cheek. “You are my friend, and I am a medicine cat. You can confide in me anytime.” The medicine cat looked up towards the stars. “Star clan will also be there to guide you. Keep your faith in them.” 

“Do you think Petalstar is among them now?” The grey and white cat looked to the stars. Each star represented a past Warrior, Featherstep couldn’t tell if there was a new star this night. 

“She is. She knew her time would be soon. We medicine cats could sense this was her final life.” Sweetwhisker’s mew seemed distant. Featherstep looked at the tortoiseshell and saw her pale amber eyes were gazed over as if Star Clan were speaking to her. The tortoiseshell blinked suddenly. “You must choose your deputy before moon high. Have you made your decision?” 

Featherstep felt a jab of guilt, she had completely forgotten about choosing a deputy. Her fur prickled uncomfortably, Sweetwhisker seemed to catch on to her guilt and mewed softly. “Don’t worry you still have some time. As long as the announcement is before moon high you’ll be fine.” The tortoiseshell rubbed her body against her for comfort and stood up. “I’ll be with Timberfur. I have faith you’ll make the right choice.” With that the medicine cat headed towards her den where the clan’s other medicine cat Timberfur was waiting. Featherstep watch as the older grey tom greeted Sweetwhisker and the two of them vanished into the dark cave of the medicine den to gather the Moon Shard so Featherstep could become a true clan leader. 

To distract herself from her own uncertain ceremony she focused on choosing a deputy. She looked around the camp to her fellow warriors. Featherstep then thought of what cat she would really want to trust with the safety of her clan. Whitewater was the obvious choice, but he was more intimidating than other cats, she didn’t want her clan to be afraid of their deputy. She saw Lillywalk and Meadowleaf, both she cats had not trained an apprentice and could not be chosen as deputy. Russetpelt was a good warrior and the best tracker, but he let his emotions get the better of him at times. Nightstep was beside his sister Blackflower, he was often silent, Featherstep needed a more open deputy. Featherstep spotted her brother, Stormcry speaking with Halfmoon. Stormcry was a far more open cat, but his lackadaisical approach was not good for a position like deputy.  
Halfmoon’s mate stepped beside her, his name was Longear, named so for the tufts of fur at the ends of his ears. Featherstep paused studying the warrior. He was a broad, well muscled tan and dark brown tom, showing strength and power in every step. Though he was as fierce a warrior as Whitewater but he was far more reserved. When she had hunted and patrolled with the tom she relied on him without even thinking about it. He was easy to trust to get things done. He had trained an apprentice, the late Woodstripe. Featherstep remembered training her own apprentice beside him. He was firm with his apprentice, but warm with praise whenever something was done well. He was the perfect choice. 

Featherstep glanced at the sky, it was nearly moon high! She raced to the meeting stump and made the call. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here at the stump for a clan meeting!” Featherstep sat with her tail wrapped neatly over her paws as the cats gathered. She suddenly had a flush of nervousness about speaking to her clan as a leader. She sought out her brother for comfort. She caught his eye, but what she saw wasn’t the carefree tom who loved and played with her. Instead she saw a newfound respect and awe. She felt a stab in her heart feeling a bit hollow. 

A bit of movement caught her eye as Sweetwhisker sat down beside Timberfur, she nodded to Featherstep support and confidence in here gaze. Featherstep swallowed thickly trying to calm her nerves, taking a deep breath the yowled aloud. “I, Featherstep, newest leader of Fire Clan will now choose my deputy!” She paused seeking out Longear, the tom, like the rest of the clan, were eager to hear who she had chosen. She glanced at Whitewater and saw eagerness in his eyes, did he want to be deputy? She dismissed the thought, her choice was already certain, Longear was to be deputy. 

“Well get on with it!” Winterfur, an elder she cat yowled. Purrs of amusement fluttered through the clan breaking the tension. 

Featherstep relaxed a little, her clan was not broken. She gathered a breath and mewed loud enough for all to hear. “Longear will be deputy!” 

Eyes flicking to the cat she had named she saw surprise and excitement glow in his green gaze. Halfmoon nuzzled him a purr in her throat and then nudged him forward. The tom walked toward the stump, the clan mewing their congratulations to him as he passed. He stood at the base of the stump looking at Featherstep. “I accept this great honor Featherstep. I will do everything in my power to protect and help this clan. I will try my hardest to be the deputy this clan deserves.” As he finished the cats of the clan cried out congratulations and approval. Halfmoon raced to him purring loudly as she twined around him. Featherstep noticed her mewing something into his ear, far too softly for any cat to hear. The two twined tails together and made their way through the cats that had gathered close. 

Featherstep leaped off the stump wanted to speak with her new deputy but a cat stepped in her path. It was Timberfur, the older of the medicine cats. The long haired grey tom’s orange eyes were serious as he took in Featherstep’s appearance. The tom moved towards her directing her away from her deputy and clan. “It’s time.” He mewed, his deep mew rumbled lowly. “Star Clan is calling.” The tom pointed with his nose towards where Sweetwhisker sat. At the tortiseshell’s paws lay the Moon Shard, still wrapped in a protective layer of leaves and grass. Featherstep now noticed that the Moon Shard was placed in the exact center of the clearing, where it would catch the most moonlight. 

“So soon?” Featherstep gasped.

“The clan needs a leader now. Besides, there is no body to sit vigil for.” Timberfur’s mew was icy, he didn’t even look at Featherstep as he spoke. As if she was the one responsible for their leader’s death. She tried not to shrink back at the tom’s tone. 

“I don’t know what to do.” She mewed timidly. 

“Just press your nose to the stone and close your eyes. The rest will come from Star Clan, pretty self explanatory.” He mewed curtly as his tail lashed back and forth in annoyance.  
Featherstep felt herself begin to tremble as fear raced through her, filling her veins with ice. Her heart pounded in her chest, so hard she found it hard to breathe. Shakily the got to her paws, and began to walk towards Sweetwhisker, Timberfur walked beside her his fur bristling with agitation. The tom was barely holding back a snarl and his claws sheathed and unsheathed themselves with each step. Featherstep wondered if the tom disapproved of her becoming the next leader of Fire Clan. She turned away from the tom to look at her friend, the grey and white she cat swallowed nervously as Sweetwhisker unwrapped the sacred stone. Featherstep blinked painfully as light suddenly filled the clearing, shining from the brilliant stone as it reflected. She stared at it for a moment, fear holding her in place. She glanced at Sweetwhisker who nodded gently to Featherstep. “It’s alright. Don’t let your fear prevent you from your destiny.” 

Featherstep swallowed her throat dry, she adjusted her paws and lay down her head just above the Moon Shard. She took a shaky breath, terrified about the ceremony she was about to take part in. In just a few heartbeats she will be speaking with the cats of Star Clan to receive the nine lives of a leader. She wondered how the ceremony would change her. Her brother already saw her as a leader rather than the sister he pounced on constantly as a kit. Would their relationship never be the same? Perhaps the cat who returned wouldn’t be anything like she was now, and that terrified her more than anything. By becoming leader was she giving up her own self?  
Plunging her nose downward she hit the shocking cold of the Moon Shard. Stars reflected in her eyes as cold shot through her body. Her eyes closed knowing for the last time in the waking world she would be Featherstep. When she awoke she would be a true leader of Fire clan, with nine lives and the strength of Star Clan beside her, and her name will be Featherstar!


	2. The First Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has arrived and with it new life has entered the clan, Featherstar is thrilled with the promise of the clan's future.

Twilight was settling on the hidden camp deep in the forest that the cats of Fire Clan had called home for the last few seasons. The scent of new leaf filled the hollow with the tempting aroma of prey. The clan had not been here long, and soon will move again, as they have done since before the oldest of the elders had been born. And so they will again until Star Clan, the ancestors of the clan and all cats, showed them the way to their final home. Most of the clan were slumbering in their nests, warmed by their kin in hidden dens protected from the cool wind that sliced through the forest, reminding them that the harsh leaf bare that killed over half their clan had only just begun to ebb away. The clan was worn and exhausted, having so few Warriors to hunt, and defend. Yet there was hope, out of the three apprentices one was near age to become a Warrior. Even better were the thrall of kits born from Blackflower two moons ago. Soon after she kitted, Halfmoon, a pretty tortoiseshell with a face that was half white half black, and mate to the clan’s deputy Longear, announced she was carrying kits. Tonight the queen had begun to kit, the medicine cats were at her side to help her with the process. 

On a stump in the middle of a clearing at the center of the camp sat a grey and white she cat, her long fur rumpling as the wind shifted around her. She looked up at the stars her ice blue eyes showing wisdom far beyond her years. Her ear twitched at the sound of paw steps from behind her. The cat turned in fluid motion so she was facing the newcomer. A grey tom stopped at the base of the stump, his orange eyes reflecting eerily in the moonlight. His whiskers twitched as he looked up at the grey and white she-cat his eyes steely as he met her gaze. His muzzle twisted into a snarl as he sneezed, causing the tom to have a coughing fit. “Curse the pollen of new leaf! Always tickles my nose and making me sneeze!” He hacked a few more times his sides now heaving for air. 

“Are you alright Timberfur?” the she-cat asked. 

“Gah, I’m perfectly well Featherstar, only a sneeze. No need for our great leader to be concerned!” Timberfur rasped, his ragged looking long fur bristling. He lashed his tail before sitting looking away from the she-cat. “Halfmoon is finished kitting. Two she cats. Sweetwhisker and Cottonpaw are with her now helping her clean them.” 

“All is well?” The she-cat asked calmly as if hadn’t heard the one remark. 

“They’re healthy and squirming.” The tom sneezed once more, then sneered as he spoke. “No complications, other than their father.” The grey tom huffed.

“Why would you say that?” Featherstar asked reserved in her tone, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Wouldn’t give us medicine cats a blasted moment of peace! Pacing about like a queen when her kit is ill!” The tom shuddered as cold air hit them. His tone softened slightly when he spoke next. “Though Cottonpaw did well with this kitting. Far better than he was with Blackflower’s.” Timberfur shuddered again as another blast of cold air hit them ruffling their fur. “I’ll be heading to my den, this cold is making my joints ache.” 

With that the grey tom walked away slipping into the dark cave within the roots of a great tree. Featherstar watched him with a pang of sadness. When she had become leader the old tom treated her with animosity whenever they spoke. Something in his heart had led him to feel anger whenever it came to her. She had hoped it would pass with time, but it seemed the old tom’s tongue lashing had not eased as the season begun to change. She sent a silent prayer to Star Clan, their Warrior ancestors who watched over them from the numerous stars called Silverpelt, that they could soothe the old tom. Maybe as new leaf became more apparent his heart would thaw with the snow. 

The leader looked towards the nursery, a den at the hollow of a tree trunk surrounded by the tangle of branches from a thick bush that protected the queens and their kits. The apprentices and queens wove leaves and other branches though the tangle, both reinforcing and insulating the den. She saw Cottonpaw, the medicine apprentice, stretch as he exited the nursery. The long legged, pale grey tabby spotted his leader and nodded to her his green eyes widening as she nodded back. He trotted away towards the medicine den, his tail drooping tiredly. Featherstar’s whiskers twitched in amusement as she watched him, she then looked back towards the nursery as a second cat emerged. This time it was Sweetwhisker, Featherstar’s long time friend and the clan’s second medicine cat. The pretty tortoiseshell arched her back as she exited the den, then looked about the clearing spotting Featherstar on the stump. The medicine cat made her way over to her friend leaping gracefully to join her on the stump. She gave her paw a lick brushing it over her ear once before turning her attention to the clan leader. 

“Did Timberfur tell you?” Sweetwhisker asked the grey and white cat. 

“Two she cats, both healthy, Longear was apparently annoying and Cottonpaw behaved very well.” Featherstar summarized. 

The tortoiseshell purred. “Pretty much. Though I think it’s sweet that the clan’s great deputy shows a softer side now and then.” Her pale amber eyes sparkled with warmth at her old friend. 

“I agree.” Featherstar was even more certain she had made the best choice for her clan by making him deputy. 

“The kits are adorable. The silver one has Longear’s tufts!” Sweetwhisker purred. 

“So have they decided names yet?” Featherstar asked glancing at the entrance of the nursery. 

“Not yet, I was giving them some space. Longear is in such awe of them it’s rather priceless.” Sweetwhisker looked up to Silver Pelt warmly. Unlike Timbrfur, Sweetwhisker was warm hearted and spirited. She held a firm belief that no matter what the hardship, the clan would survive with the guidance of Star Clan. It was that same faith that had helped Featherstar when she had become leader, and having to keep hope in the clan. 

Featerstar blinked slowly. “You were right. Our clan is slowly but certainly getting stronger.” The grey and white she cat mewed lowly.

Sweetwhisker leaned against her. “Thanks to you.” She mewed. The she-cat stood and leapt from the stump before Featherstar could respond. “Goodnight Featherstar!” She called over her shoulder before trotting off towards the medicine den. 

Felling conflicted with Sweetwhisker’s response the grey and white cat shook herself and turned again towards the nursery this time leaping off the stump and making her way towards the entrance. Her ears perked at the sound of kits mewling as she neared the entrance, warm milk smells tickled her nose reminding her of when she was a kit herself. She pushed her way into the dimly lit den her eyes adjusting to the light. A purr rose to her throat as she spotted the new kits with their parents. Halfmoon was laying on her side her head resting against her mate who was staring at his kits captivated. Slowly and quietly making her way towards them, Featherstar nodded to Blackflower as she passed, the queen’s four kits were suckling noisily. Blackflower returned the nod to her leader and gave her little ones a fond lick. 

“Hello Featherstar.” Halfmoon mewed tiredly as the grey and white leader lay beside the nest to get a closer look at the newborns. 

Her faithful deputy seemed not to notice her as he was still transfixed on his daughters. The grey and white leader narrowed her eyes in amusement before turning her attention to the two tiny bundles of fur nestled into Halfmoon’s belly. The one on Featherstar’s left was the silver tabby Sweetwhisker had mentioned, Featherstar noticed the tiny tufts on her ears. The one on the right had large black splotches over red fur, with a white belly and paws. Both kits mewled softly as they drank their fill of milk, their eyes and ears still closed to the world. Featherstar watched them for a moment as they squirmed against their mother’s belly. 

“Have you thought of names for our newest clan members?” Featherstar mewed softly. 

Her mew seemed to snap Longear out of his daze as he flinched when he looked at her blinking rapidly as he registered her appearance. “Featherstar? How long have you been here?” He mewed meekly. 

Both Halfmoon and Featherstar purred in amusement at the tom’s embarrassment. “Long enough.” The leader purred. 

“Featherstar was asking what we named our kits.” The tortoiseshell told her mate. She sat up to nuzzle his shoulder and give the embarrassed deputy a comforting lick. “Would you like to tell her?” She offered. 

The tan and brown tom blinked twitching his ears “Oh! Yes I’d love to!” He mewed awkwardly. He glanced at Featherstar then laid the tip of his tail over the silver tabby. “We decided to call this little one Silverkit.” 

“She has your tufts.” Featherstar purred. 

Longear’s fur fluffed in embarrassment as he laid his tail on the next kit, the tom cleared his throat, “This one we’re calling Hawkkit.” 

Featherstar purred, “Good names, no doubt the whole clan will visit by sun down.” 

“Can I see Halfmoon’s kits?” A kit mewed behind Featherstar. The grey and white leader turned to see four tiny heads poking out from Blackflower’s nest. The one who spoke was a little orange tom named Firekit. 

Blackflower hushed her son as he asked again. “They are too small to play, and we have to ask Halfmoon first.” The black and white queen looked up at her den mate. 

The tortoiseshell nodded her approval and the four kits immediately scrambled out from their nest on unsteady paws. Firekit was the first to reach the other nest only tripping twice, his two brothers, Sootkit and Coyotekit behind him. The last to arrive was their only sister, Rosekit, who decided to walk more slowly than her brothers. Firekit came up beside Featherstar brushing past her leg and propped his paws up onto the moss nest. Coyotekit came up beside him, Sootkit shyly skirted around Featherstar’s paws to sit beside his brothers. Rosekit seated herself right beside Featherstar peering into the nest curiously. 

The tiny she cat squeaked in delight when she saw the younger kits. She pointed with her nose to silver kit. “That one is Silverkit right?” She turned to Featherstar not caring she was addressing her leader. The grey and white cat nodded amusement flickering in her eyes at the calico. “She’s so pretty! Her fur looks like moonlight.” The kit paused looking at Silverkit again her head tilting. “Only fuzzier.” The she kit finished her nose in the air. 

“Why aren’t their eyes open?” Coyotekit asked. The tan and brown tom was looking closely at Silverkit. 

“When kits are born their eyes and ears are closed. They open when they are ready.” Longear informed the kits. 

Coyotekit turned to his mother asking “Us too?” 

Blackflower nodded to her kit. “Yes, but your eyes are open now.” 

Sootkit and Firekit were both looking at Hawkkit curiously. The bolder of the two, Firekit, edged a little closer to the smaller kit to sniff her. Hawkkit must have caught his scent, Featherstar observed, because the tiny kit began to turn in his direction her little nose pointing toward the tom. Surprisingly the normally boisterous tom kept still as he stared curiously at the smaller kit coming towards him. The tiny she cat’s body rocked unsteadily as she tried to crawl towards him. Firekit leaned forward as she tried to sniff him, their noses touched causing all the older cats to purr in delight. Hawkkit then moved away from the tom, heading back towards her mother’s warm belly. Firekit remained where he was his tail and ears rising in excitement. Sootkit stared at his brother curiously. 

“We’ll be apprentices together right?” Asked Coyotekit. 

Featherstar answered the kit’s inquiry. “Yes you will be.” 

Rosekit asked another question. “Who will be our mentors?” 

“You still have four moons until you become an apprentice. Then you will know.” Longear answered the kit. 

“When we become Warriors does Star Clan tell you our names or do your choose?” Coyotekit asked his head tilting curiously. 

“Sometimes both.” The clan leader replied.

Coyotekit suddenly tackled Sootkit who squeaked in surprise. “Got ya!” The brown kit mewed. 

“Get off me you furbal!” The smaller tom mewed at his brother. 

“No! You’re a coyote and I caught you!” Coyotekit mewed. “That makes me Coyotecatcher! The greatest warrior ever!” 

Sootkit glared at his brother, then his eyes widened as he coolly mewed. “I don’t think Featherstar takes name suggestions.” 

‘Why not?” The bigger kit mewed. “I’ll even catch a coyote to prove that’s the name I deserve!” 

“You do realize she’s right here?” the black tom mewed. 

Featherstar noted how Sootkit was cleverly setting his brother up before mewing. “That’s right I am here. Now I think that’s enough rough housing near Halfmoon’s kits.” To prove her pint she looked at Halfmoon who had not only curled her tail around her kits but also placed a leg over them as well. 

The brown tom’s eyes widened realizing his mistake. He got up from his brother mewing “Sorry” softly to both Sootkit and the adults. The black tom stood up giving his ruffled fur a few licks. Featherstar watched him curiously, the black tom caught her eyes and shyly looked away. 

Featherstar turned to Rosekit as the kit’s jaws stretched wide in a yawn. Blackflower got up from her nest and began to nudge her kits back to their nest or sleep. “Come now time for sleep. Kit’s shouldn’t be up this late anyway.” 

When the queen and her kits were settled Featherstar stood bidding the newest queen and her mate good night. “You should get some rest as well Longear. When morning comes I’ll still need my deputy.” She added. 

The tom bowed his head. “Yes Featherstar.” 

Featherstar then took her leave as her deputy once again watched his daughters as they now slumbered curled up against their mother’s soft belly. His eyes soft and in awe at them, the look in his eyes made her feel warm. Once outside the grey and white leader stretched luxuriously and shook herself. Though the nursery was warm, it was a bit much for a cat with long fur like herself. 

The clan leader looked around the temporary camp they had settled in last new leaf. To her left was the main entry, a tunnel in between thick bushes that twined around young trees. The entire camp was surrounded by thick ivy that encompassed trees, but many shrubs opened up a large space for the cats to mingle. Across from Featherstar was the Warriors den, ivy hung from a tangle of roots that had swallowed a large stone. The den was warm, with more room than the Warriors needed, a painful jab reminding Featherstar that many of her clan mates that had once shared that den were no longer in those nests. She padded her way over and perked her ears at the sleeping noises her warriors made. Before Petlestar had joined Star Clan, Featherstar had shared this den, she sometimes missed the comfort and warmth of her fellow cats piled around her. Straitening herself up she looked over to the elder’s den which lay nearby the apprentices den. Both sat close to the ivy, in old fox and badger sets that were abandoned long ago. Her own den was close to the medicine cat’s den, the furthest away from the camp’s entrance and nearest to the stump which marked the clan’s meeting place. Featherstar continued to make her way around camp feeling comforted by the gentle sighs and mews of her clan. She then stopped back at the stump spotting the current sentinel of the clan, his name was Whitewater. 

Whitewater was stationed at the center of the camp keeping a watchful eye on both the entrance and his surroundings. He was a powerful, large white tom with flecks of grey running throughout his coat. He had dark tear line markings and a ring just below the tip of his tail. Featherstar nodded to the warrior when he caught her eye, and he nodded in return, his attentive gaze returning to scanning the camp for any signs of danger. The white warrior paused as he spotted his apprentice, Sparrowpaw, leaving her den with another apprentice, Icepaw. Icepaw was a grey and white tabby, while Sparrowpaw was a brown and white tabby. The two she cats were heading for the stream that trickled past the medicine cat’s den, it had since come to life now that the snow was melting. Whitewater watched them for a moment then resumed his previous scan. 

Both Whitewater and Featherstar’s attention swung to the camp’s entrance as cats arrived, each carrying fresh kill, the hunting party had arrived. The party was led by Stormcry, another large tom, but had thick grey tabby fur with a distinctive white patch on his chest, he carried a rabbit and a couple of wood mice. Behind him was Russetpelt, a strong dark ginger warrior with white paws, he carried a couple of sparrows in his jaws. Behind them was Nightstep and Twigpaw. Nightstap was by far the clan’s best night hunter, a lean jet black tom who blended in perfectly to the night. Twigpaw was a dark brown tabby tom, and the oldest of the apprentices. Nightstep carried two bats and a blue jay, while Twigpaw carried a plump gopher and a mouse. 

Featherstar made her way over to the warriors as they set their fresh kill onto the pile. “Well caught.” She said to the party. The cats said their thanks then Russetpelt, Twigpaw and Nightstep went back out of camp for the rest of their catch. Stormcry remained where he was, he picked up the blue jay while Featherstar picked up the rabbit. The two grey cats headed to a comfortable patch of dirt in between two roots. This was a favorite spot of Featherstar’s, especially to receive reports and share prey. The two cats settles in to the spot comfortably, their prey in front of them. Before they dug in to their prey Featherstar waited for Stormcry’s report. 

“Anything to report?” Featherstar asked, as if she had done this all her life. 

Stormcry mewed. “Yes, while we were out hunting we spotted a couple of raccoons digging up some our fresh kill. They took off with a couple of sparrows, but we chased them off. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

The clan leader snorted, “You may be my brother but you still shouldn’t boast. It sets a bad example for younger cats.” Featherstar relaxed a bit, her brother’s laid back attitude always put her at ease. 

Her brother twitched his whiskers amused and then tore into his blue jay. The feathers tickled his nose causing him to sneeze. Featherstar let off a mrrow of laughter. “See, another bad example. You wouldn’t sneeze if you took the time to pull out the feathers.” She teased him with a flick of her tail. 

Stormcry coughed. “Bah, maybe the lesson is to pick mouse over a bird any day.” 

Featherstar offered to trade prey but surprisingly Stormcry denied. “I chose the prey, so I’ll eat the prey.” He then began to tear off all the brightly colored feathers, putting them aside in a pile. 

“Halfmoon’s kits are here.” Featherstar mewed softly. 

Stormcry was swallowing a bite of bird, but his eyes lit up in delight. “Wonderful! So what does our great deputy think of his kits?” 

Featherstar purred and told her brother about the two kits and their father. Then she proceeded to the scene with Blackflower’s kits. Her brother listened his eyes bright but thoughtful as he munched on his bird. When she had finished he gulped down the remainder of his meal licking his lips. She began to eat her own meal as he spoke. 

“That Sootkit is a clever one. So young too. He’ll need an equally clever mentor.” The tom mewed giving his sister a look. 

“Well there’s still four moons to go before their ready. I may not even choose you.” She lifted her nose in the air her eyes almost closed. 

Stormcry’s tail drooped and he grumbled. “Oh come on. I’ve given you hints for days now! I want to be a mentor.” In a more serious tone he added “I’m ready for an apprentice.”

“Well there are now six kits, and it’s not just handing a kit to a cat and expect immediate results. I want to have a good personality match. So you’re being considered just as much as any other cat without an apprentice.” Her brother sighed and she added. “I’m also seeing what their personalities are like as they grow. They’re only two moons old.” She gave the tom a lick on his cheek. “Be patient.” 

He brother sniffed the air sharply then began to groom himself as Featherstar finished her rabbit. When she was done the two began to share tongues, an old tradition where cats groom one another. Featherstar let her mind relax while she combed through her brother’s fur. His warm and familiar scent reminded her of the vibrant cinnamon and cherry trees that grew beside a twoleg nest. The scent seemed to have clung to his fur. When they were apprentices the trees were their favorite spot to play and hunt. The twoleg there never fussed about the cats being around, never tried to drive them away. Featherstar always thought the old twoleg liked the cats being around. They hunted the mice and birds that ate his cherries. She remembered watching the twoleg from afar as he scraped the bark of the cinnamon trees putting it in his basket and picked the cherries to go alongside the bark. Featherstar also remembered the scolding she got from Petlestar when she had been curious enough to sniff at the twoleg’s basket. To which the old twoleg murmured softly to her in that strange twoleg tongue and reached down stroking her back with his long paws. That was the first home Featherstar and Stormcry had ever really known, they barely remembered the move to there. The two of them were still kits when it happened. When the clan left the camp beside the twoleg nest she was quite sad to leave. There was always a reason as to why the clan left, other than Star Clan. When the clan had left the old twoleg had taking out strange rubbish from his nest and placing it in a monster bigger than any other they had seen before. Another twoleg was hitting a stick into the ground with a rock, the old twoleg looked sad. Featherstar always wondered if he was sad because the cats were leaving or if it was something else. 

Featherstar was snapped out of her memories when Stormcry sneezed again, his body shaking with force. He sneezed again and dust poofed into the air causing both cats to sneeze. “You better not be catching a cold. A sick cat is the last thing we need.” Featherstar mewed sternly. With so few warriors and apprentices, the clan needed every single cat to keep the clan running. 

“Relax, it was just a couple of sneezes. The feathers were a bit dusty, that’s all.” He lifted his large head and rolled his shoulders back to show he was still fine. His gaze softened as if he caught on to something in his sister’s eyes. “I really am fine. I know how worried you are about the clan. Especially after this last leaf bare. Even the elders say they had never seen such a harsh leaf bare.” Stormcry nuzzled his sister. 

“It’s not just the clan I’m worried about, it’s you. You’re my only brother and a cat I rely on. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She pressed against him, and even though she couldn’t see his face she felt his body stiffen in surprise. 

“I didn’t know.” He mewed softly. “I promise if I feel any worse I’ll head strait to the medicine den.” Stormcy licked his sister’s head soothingly. 

The two cats returned to sharing tongues, Featherstar relaxing more taking comfort of the bond she shared with her brother. She decided in the morning she will accompany the hunting party and then the twilight patrol. That should give Longear some time with his mate and kits, and for her to have some much needed time outside the camp. She told her brother to inform the deputy when they had finished sharing tongues. The two grey cats stretched as they stood up, the said their goodnights, Stormcry headed towards the nursery while Fatherstar walked to Whitewater. The big tom stood up as the clan leader approached, he nodded his massive head in respect towards her. 

“Hello Featherstar.” His mew rumbled deep within his chest. 

“Good evening Whitewater. How goes the watch?” Featherstar asked lightly. 

“All is well. Nightstep told me of the raccoons, I’ll keep an eye out for the pests.” His muscles rippled under his fur as he sheathed and unsheathed his claws showing he was ready should the thieves dare come to the camp. 

“Thank you Whitewater, you are a fine example for the clan.” Featherstar mewed, the large tom blinked at her thankful for the praise. “How is your training with Sparrowpaw going?” the clan leader asked casually. 

Whitewater shifted to a more comfortable seating position his ears still swiveling at sounds while his gaze rested on Featherstar. “Quite well. She needs a bit of work with her fighting techniques but her hunting skills are coming along excellently. She and Icepaw make a good team.” He glanced around the camp for a moment then returned his attention to Featherstar. “I’ve been meaning to ask when will the next assessment be?” The tom always took things seriously and was very invested in his tasks. Fetherstar remembered when he had been assigned the excitable Sparrowpaw, his eyes, though intentionally serious and calm, held a glint of pride and delight. Featherstar admired the warrior’s determination, which is why she trusted him with many tasks. 

“Assessments will be soon enough. Tomorrow I’ll be heading a hunting patrol, how about you and Riversong accompany me with your apprentices?” Featherstar asked, she noticed the tom looked pleased about this. 

“Of course Featherstar.” The tom purred. “I’m certain Sparrowpaw will be eager to show her skills.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you in the morning then.” With that the grey and white leader padded off towards her den. She noticed the three elders were now sharing prey with Sparrowpaw and Icepaw as she passed the den. The two apprentices were eagerly listening to Clovertail as he told them a story. Winterfur and Luckywind seemed to be commenting every so often earning a snap from Clovertail. When Featherstar pushed through the hanging ivy that covered the entrance and made her way to her soft nest made from moss and sparrow feathers. The clan leader circled her bed until she was comfortable, and then curled up into a ball. Sleep quickly found her, and dreams followed.

 

Featherstar found herself in a forest she had never seen before, with scents that reminded her of her clan but were very different. The trees blocked out the light, but Featherstar could see that above the clouds were thick and heavy. The forest smelled of decay, no sound tickled her ear fur, not even insects or the shuffle of prey. The forest was almost silent, only her own breath and the occasional whisper of wind told the clan leader that she had not lost her hearing. She stood at the center of a circle of stones, many were large towering boulders, and in between lay smaller rocks that had been smoothed by many paws and rain. Uncertainty clawed through Featherstar’s stomach as she glanced around the circle and above her for any signs of life. She swallowed thickly to moisten her quickly drying mouth then scented the damp air. 

The smell of cats hit her suddenly, startling her, they were all around her! The scuffle of paws along the forest floor alerted her to how near they were getting. A yowl sounded off somewhere in the darkness, causing the grey and white leader to flinch. She was outnumbered and fear began to claw at her belly, her heart began to pound against her ribcage. Movement caught her eye and she looked up to the tallest boulder to her left. At the top now stood a massive golden tabby, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Below cats began to flow out from between the smaller boulders. The cats seemed to ignore her presence as they moved past her fluidly. Now closer to them she noticed the cats were all thin and their coats were dull and had begun to matt as if they cared not to groom themselves anymore. The last of the cats came from beyond the rocks, the last stragglers seemed to limp painfully as they leaped down from the rocks into the clearing. 

A yowl to the opposite side of the clearing sounded out, Featherstar immediately looked to the tallest boulder on that side as two cats leapt onto it. One was a tall ginger tabby tom with a solid white throat, while the other was solid black she cat. Featherstar could see they were thin as well. She turned her attention below as the cats now flowed through the rocks on the opposite side. She could see that every one of them was frail and sickly, even more so than the other cats. There were fewer of them as well, as the last of the clan padded into the clearing, elders who were so thin Featherstar could count their ribs. Though most every cat in the clearing were sick Featherstar could see hostility in their eyes as they looked at the cats across from them. 

The golden tabby yowled, and in turn all the cats looked to him to speak. “Breezestar.” He snarled. “Why have you asked for this meeting?” 

So they were clans with leaders, did that mean they followed star clan? Featherstar thought to herself. She turned to the two cats on the opposite boulder. The black she cat glared at the opposing tom and seated herself neatly on the boulder. The ginger tabby beside her bared his teeth. She mewed something to him and the tom narrowed his eyes but sat beside the black she cat. Featherstar assumed the black she cat was Breezestar. When she spoke her mew was calm but firm, and it was loud enough for all the cats in the clearing to hear. 

“Goldenstar. I asked you and your clan to meet with me tonight to discuss the current crisis in the forest.” Breezestar’s eyes were locked with Goldenstar’s. 

“And what crisis are you referring to?” The golden tabby mewed lifting his head and narrowing his gaze at the black cat. 

Breezestar narrowed her eyes and mewed lowly at Goldenstar, her tone under lying with threat. “Do not play games with me Goldenstar. Look around you! Cats are sick and starving! If it isn’t enough that prey is dying with a sip from the stream, it’s that the two legs are invading, snatching up cats and throwing them into their cold stone nests. Trapping them and feeding the cats to their foul smelling monsters, their bellies swollen with our clan mates! Even your own deputy has either perished or has been trapped since I don’t see her beside you.” Feathsrstar gasped as Breezestar took a breath. “Do not deny what I’ve just said, as my own cats have witnessed your clan being taken by the two legs and your clan is thin.” 

Goldenstar bore his teeth at the black cat. “We may have had less prey since the two legs have come to the forest, but we still are strong. If you are planning to invade our territory then you will be met with my warriors’ claws and teeth, still sharp and ready to fight.” Yowls of agreement and detest sounded out around Featherstar as cats from both sides hissed at the opposing sides. 

Breezestar yowled to silence the cats below. “Goldenstar I did not come here to fight. Our clans are growing weaker by the day. Soon there will be no cats left to fight! Star clan willing, we must act before such a terrible fate occurs. I, myself have lost a life to this accursed poisoned prey.” 

Goldenstar seemed to relax a bit, as he now sat on the rock appearing to ponder over the other clan leader’s words. He closed his eyes for a moment calming his breath. When he opened his eyes next he spoke, his mew far calmer than before. Featherstar now saw him as a wise leader rather than a hostile cat. “What do you propose then, Breezestar? How can we cats fix poisoned prey, or stop the two legs from taking our cats? My medicine cat has done wonders keeping cats alive, but she cannot save every one.” A cat beside Featherstar bowed her head in grief, this must have been the medicine cat. Looking at her more closely she saw that the cat was as white as snow, and was smaller than most of her clan. The medicine cat’s eyes were an icy blue, and filled with sorrow. Featherstar wondered what her name was, but the medicine cat remained silent as her leader spoke, then their attention was once again drawn up to the high stones.

Breezestar mewed softly as she kept the tabby’s gaze. “We must leave the forest.” 

Gasps filled the clearing and shock stilled the cats of Goldenstar’s clan. The tabby leader blinked several times before speaking. “Leave? This forest is our home. It has been our home for generations. How can we simply leave?” 

Breezestar softened her gaze an understanding soothing her mew. “It’s not simple, but given the circumstances we have to work together. It may be the only way our clans can survive.”

Goldenstar hissed again, his ears flat against his head as hostility flashed in his eyes. “No. My clan can survive on its own. I won’t let you change our ways. This meeting is over!” With that the golden tabby lifted his tail into the air and left the clearing, leaping off the boulder as his shrunken clan followed him out of the circle. Breezestar and her clan remained in the circle her eyes were filled with sorrow, she did not mew after him.

Featherstar gazed after the golden tabby full of shock, if the situation was as bad as it was how could he keep them here to die? The forest seemed to darken all around the cats. The grey and white leader turned back to look at Breezestar and the orange tabby who she now assumed was her deputy. 

The ginger tabby gazed after where the other clan had slipped into darkness and mewed lowly a growl in his throat. “The fool can die with his ways. We should go ahead and leave, save ourselves while we can.” 

Breezestar turned to the tom sorrow in her eyes and her shoulders sagging as if she had no energy left. “No Flamewhisker, I won’t leave them to die.” Breezestar’s mew was cool and calm, despite her weakened appearance. She then turned her gaze upwards as the clouds parted for a small moment revealing stars shining in the darkness. “Star clan will show them the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the first chapter. Do you like it? Warriors: Pilgrims of Fire: Book One: Featherstar, has begun!! I started writing this story after I read the Warriors books. Originally I was going to make it a pure fanfic, but as I continued writing I found myself not liking the use of the characters from the books and wanted to test the boundaries and limits of clan life. Then I got the idea “what if the clan was on the move?” So I scrapped the original story and begun anew, writing out my own clan and characters with similar, but slightly adjusted rules to deal with cats that were on the move. I decided to center it around the clan’s leader , Featherstar. By the way it was totally an accident that I had Featherstar and Stormcry as brother and sister. (did not base them off of Greystripe’s kits) 
> 
> Now the rules of this clan are NOT the same as the ones of the original Warriors books, they are adjusted as the clan needed it to be. So please don’t take offense to the fact that there are two medicine cats or that things are a little different, I am really going to push some of the clan rules that Warriors readers may have come to know. However the rules/code have not been changed willy nilly, all will be explained as to why their code is different.
> 
> FIRE CLAN  
> Leader: Featherstar: Long haired grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Recently became leader of Fire clan after a harsh winter killed nearly half the clan. 
> 
> Deputy: Longear: Tall tan and brown tom with tufts of fur at the end of his ears. Father of Silverkit and Hawkkit.
> 
> Medicine cats: Cats who dedicate their lives to healing the wounded and ill. Have a connection to Star Clan. 
> 
> Timberfur: Older dark grey tom with golden eyes. A grumpy exterior.  
>  SweetWhisker: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.  
>  Apprentice: Cottonpaw
> 
> Warriors: Cats who have completed their apprenticeship and serve their clan with a full name. 
> 
> Stormcry: Big grey tabby tom.  
>  Riversong: Grey she-cat with a white tipped tail.  
>  Apprentice: Twigpaw  
>  Russetpelt: Dark ginger tom with white paws, Father of Blackflower’s kits  
>  Apprentice: Icepaw  
>  Whitewater: Large white tom with grey flecks and a grey tear lined muzzle.  
>  Apprentice: Sparrowpaw  
>  Meadowleaf: Patchy brown and white tabby she-cat  
>  Lillywalk: Cute calico she-cat with a mostly white coat  
>  Nightstep: Sleek jet black tom.
> 
> Queens: She-cats who are expecting or nursing kits
> 
> Blackflower: Pretty black and white she-cat. Mother or Firekit, Coyotekit, Sootkit, and Rosekit  
>  Halfmoon: Pretty calico she-cat with a face that is half white half black. Mother of Hawkkit and Silverkit.
> 
> Kits: Cats who are under six moons old
> 
> Firekit: Boisterous bright red tom, two moons old  
>  Coyotekit: Troublemaking tan and black tom, two moons old  
>  Sootkit: Black tom with white paws, more serious minded and observant, two moons old  
>  Rosekit: Calico she-cat who puts her brothers in their place, two moons old  
>  Hawkkit: Red, black and white she-cat, newborn  
>  Silverkit: Pretty silver tabby with fur tufts at the end of her ears, newborn
> 
> Elders: Cats who have served their clan as warriors and have grown old enough to retire from warrior duties. 
> 
> Luckywind: A once handsome black and white tom, former loaner  
>  Clovertail: Oldest cat in Fire clan, a long haired grey tabby tom  
>  Winterfur: White she cat with blue eyes, oldest she cat in the clan
> 
> Apprentices: Cats above six moons old training to become warriors
> 
> Cottonpaw: Long legged pale grey tabby tom, medicine cat apprentice  
>  Twigpaw: Brown tabby tom, oldest warrior apprentice  
>  Sparrowpaw: Light brown and white tabby she cat  
>  Icepaw: Pale grey tabby she cat


	3. Think Before You Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting patrol leads to an inident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in it yay! OK sorry for the wait. I had writers block and life stuff.

Featherstar awoke to sunlight streaming through the ivy covering the entrance of her den. The small beams warmed her fur helping to ease her from sleep. The clan leader blinked the tiredness from her eyes and stretched luxuriously, arching her back as her fur rose up. Her jaws split open in a massive yawn as she exited her den, the ivy caressing her back. Morning dew clung to the plants, filling the camp with a sweet scent. A purr rose to her throat as she delighted in the freshness of the morning. The strange dream from last night still tugged at the back of her mind, but she was determined not to let it bother her. Today was a day to hunt and have normal clan life, not to worry about a strange dream that may or may not have been sent from Star Clan. She mentally shook herself. Maybe she's talk to Sweetwhisker about the dream later, but for now her belly was rolling in hunger. The clan leader made her way over to the freshkill pile picking out a plump gopher and went over to a nice, soft spot of grass to eat her meal. She spotted her brother walking out of the Warriors den, she signaled to him to come join her. Stormcry waved his tail at Featherstar and plucked a mouse from the freshkill pile and headed over to her. He settled in front of her and began to eat, “Morning Featherstar.” He mumbled through a mouth full.

 

“Goodmorning. How did you sleep?” Featherstar asked casually.

 

He made a face then looked at his sister. “Slept just fine, though Nightstep was snoring.”

 

Featherstar purred in amusement. “So have you seen Halfmoon's kit's yet?” She asked her brother.

 

The tom shook his head, “Haven't yet. News has been all over the clan though.” He took a bite of his meal.

 

“Sweet little things, Silverkit and Hawkkit.” Featherstar purred. “Longear is so proud!”

 

“I bet he is.” Stormcry wiggled his whiskers in amusement. “By the way, have you thought about who should be the mentors of Blackflower's kits.” He twitched his paw dislodging a feather. “I'd be more than happy to mentor one.”

 

“There is still some time before those kits can become paws, so be patient. For Star Clan's sake it hasn't been a day since we last spoke of it!” She purred at her brother. “I know you're eager to mentor, they're not even half the age to be an apprentice yet.” Her tail flicked over his side affectionately.

 

“I know Featherstar, but I'm, well I'm antsy to teach a cat all I know. Especially with so few apprentices right now.” He fretted before taking another bite. “I've been watching the kits myself to see which one would best fit me, maybe help offer some opinions of my own.”

 

Featherstar tilted her head curiously. “Oh? You do realize I'm the final say right?”

 

Stormcry scoffed at his sister. “Of course I know that, you're the clan leader. However I also know that with resources so thin you need every bit of help you can get. Especially with Longear now being a father, he'll want to spend time with his kits. Not saying he'll neglect his duties!” Stormcry kneaded the ground with his claws, “It's just unfair to him if his duties keep him from being the father he wants to be. So myself and a few other cats have been trying to observe things so the two of you don't have to do as much.”

 

Featherstar was taken aback, then purred at her brother's thoughtfulness. “Well then, tell me what you think. Since you want to be a mentor so badly, which one is it you want to teach?”

 

“I have my eye on Coyotekit, he's boisterous, like me, but with the training I received from Mapleleaf, I think I could curb his enthusiasm. Show him to focus all that energy into being productive.” He sniffed indignantly, “See I can put thought into decisions!”

 

Featherstar purred at her brother's enthusiasm, he did have a point about Coyotekit's energy level, and a need to curb it. Perhaps from now on she should talk with her Warriors more and hear their opinions on matters, it certainly would make her job a bit easier. She finished her meal while chatting with her brother some more before heading off to find Longear. Sure enough the deputy was spotted exiting the nursery, She padded over to him calling out a greeting to the tom.

 

“Good morning Longear, your kits doing well?” She purred.

 

Featherstar held back an amused purr as Longear's fur rose in both surprise and embarrassment. The tom forced his fur down and greeted the clan leader warmly. “They're wonderful Featherstar. Halfmoon and I were just talking about how they're already showing personality. Hawkkit only sleeps when her head is on top of something, she wriggles and squeaks if her sister climbs on top. It's quite cute.” He purred. “And Silverkit seems to prefer laying on her left side more than her right. Also wondering what color eyes they'll have. They'll be blue at first, but kit's eyes do change when they grow!”

 

She cut him off before he could ramble more “Well that's great. Have you eaten yet? If you haven't, get yourself a scrap of fresh-kill before the pile's out. I'm taking the hunting patrol.” She walked past the deputy. “The camp is yours until I return. Send a boarder patrol after I get back. Can't run our Warriors too thin.”

 

“Yes Featherstar.” Longear mewed returning to the persona she was more familiar with, rather than the cute new father.

 

She watched the deputy make his way over to the fresh-kill pile warmly speaking with other cats congratulating the tom. She purred as she went to round up her patrol. The grey and white cat spotted Whitewater and his apprentice Sparrowpaw speaking nearby the elder's den. She called out to them watching the pair as they made their way over to her. “Good morning Whitewater, Sparrowpaw. Up for hunting patrol?”

 

The apprentice's eyes brightened and she looked at her mentor who mewed “Of course Featherstar.”

 

“Do you know where Riversong and Twigpaw are?” Featherstar asked flicking her tail affectionately against the apprentice's side.

 

“Riversong went to the healing den awhile ago. Woke up with a bellyache. Twigpaw is feeding the elders.” Whitewater answered.

 

Featherstar turned to Sparrowpaw, “Go retrieve Twigpaw, and if he hasn't finished feeding the elders than help him finish and hurry along.” The apprentice nodded vigorously at the leader's command and sped off searching for her fellow apprentice.

 

“Quite the enthusiasm she has.” Feahterstar purred.

 

Whitewater mewed in agreement. “Yes, her relentless energy has been a challenge to curb, but she is doing well. Her hunting skills are exceptional, she hasn't missed a mouse in a moon.” The tom calmly licked his shoulder.

 

“Well then, I look forward to seeing her skills in action. The clan can always use an exceptional hunter.” Featherstar saw a glimmer of amusement in the stoic tom's eyes. The tom was a year older than her, a seasoned warrior with great strength and skill. His former mentor was Petlestar herself, and with her training proved to have focus and determination beyond his fellow apprentices. Featherstar reflected at how she may rely on his talent in the seasons to come. She wondered briefly if it would be wise to take Whitewater's council with things other than Warrior duties. Sparrowpaw returned with Twigpaw then, and the thought was dismissed.

 

Featherstar turned to address the apprentices, “Twigpaw, since your mentor is ill today you'll be my hunting partner. Show me how your skills have improved since last time. Sparrowpaw stick by Whitewater, we don't know when those coyotes will be back.” She glanced at Whitewater who gave her a nod, an affirmation to be cautious on the hunt.

 

She waited for the two young cats to agree before heading out of the camp. She signaled Longear who was speaking with the elders letting him know she was leaving. He signaled back with his tail and the hunting party hurried out of the thick brush towards the eastern path leading to the meadows and cliff side path. This was one edge of their current territory, Featherstar had been a part of the scouting party when the clan had arrived at this territory. She had been training her own apprentice then, a small pang of sadness rippled through her as she thought of Pinetwist. He had been one of the numerous victims of the leaf bare. A kit had wandered away from it's mother as a storm began to flow in. He went out to find the kit, but got caught in the rage of the elements. When the storm passed she and a group of Warriors went to find him. The party had found Pinetwist's body frozen in the snow, his body wrapped around the kit. Neither had survived.

 

Pinetwist had been a fine apprentice and she had never been prouder than the day he became a Warrior. He'd only been a warrior for two moons before the storm hit that ended his life. The elements could be so cruel to them sometimes, but they bared through it. Just as they will again when the next leafbare hit, and with Starclan's blessing, she prayed it be a gentler time.

 

The hunting party slowly made their way to the cliffs, it was the quickest path to the meadows, which were full of prey due to the many trees in the area bearing fruit and nuts for prey to feed. The path became steeper and Featherstar spotted the twoleg nests in the valley. The twolegs themselves walked with dogs or let themselves be gobbled by their monsters which strode down their thunderpaths. She didn't think she'd ever be able to understand the ways of twolegs. Nor why any cat would willingly live with them inside their hard nests, without any mice to eat, nor moon to walk under when the green leaf air was sweet and warm. She shook her head and pressed onward, leading the party to the meadows.

 

Leaving the cliffs beside the party made their way to the thunderpath that separated the meadow lands from the sparser hills and cliffs. They cautiously waited to see if it was safe. A single monster rumbled by, shaking the ground with it. The cats remained in the brush for a few moments as they waited for the coast to be clear before quickly sprinting across. The clan knew the dangers of thunderpaths all too well in their journeys, and the stories from elders as they described when a cat is bit by a Monster raging on the Thunderpath. Every time the clan leader thought about it she shuddered. Thankfully she had never witnessed a cat be killed by a Monster, nor had in her lifetime a cat be killed in the clan, but she would air on the side of caution anytime they crossed the hard, black, path.

 

The hunting party entered the sweet smelling woods surrounding the meadows and split into two groups. Mentor and apprentice, Whitewater and Sparrowpaw took the southern half of the meadowlands, while Fatherstar took Twigpaw to the northern half. The spprentice soon showed his skills by spotting a mouse before the clan leader had. The young tom was soon off stalking the prey. Featherstar paused, getting low to the ground to watch the hopeful work. Feahterstar was pleased at his technique, light movements, careful for balancing the weight on his paws, gentle steps, silent. A quick flash of movement had the apprentice in the air leaping upon the unsuspecting prey. The mouse screamed as the apprentice swooped up the small body into the air. It landed a tail length away stunned, Twigpaw leaped again and in one swift bite the prey was fresh-kill.

 

“Well done Twigpaw!” Featherstar praised the young cat. The apprentice had a proud look in his eyes in response. The clan leader affectionately touched the young tom's shoulder with her tail tip. “Keep it up and the clan will be full fed easily.”

 

The two separated hunting for a good part of the morning until the sun was high in the sky. Featherstar noted that Twigpaw had beaten her kill count by two, which caused her to purr. At least as a hunter the cat was more than ready to become a Warrior. A small thrill ran through the clan leader, her first time appointing a cat to become a Warrior! What an honor she had to witness this cat coming into his place in the clan.

 

They hunted until it was near sun high, Feathsrstar spotted the apprentice burying a finch, his latest catch, beneath an oak tree. “It's about time we brought this food back to the camp. Gather what you can. I told Whitewater we'd meet by the high ridge. Hopefully the two of them have done as well.” She purred as the young tom dug up his finch and hurried off to grab as much prey as he could carry.

 

Leader and apprentice carried jaws full of prey towards the high ridge. It was the highest spot near the cliffs. It was a hard slope to climb up without exhausting a cat easily, but it was an easy climb down, making it ideal for the cats to return to the camp. Nearby under the shade of a tree was Whitewater and his apprentice patiently waiting for their arrival. They each had a pile of fresh-kill nearby, making a fair amount combined with Featherstar and Twigpaw's piles. No cat would go hungry today. Featherstar turned to Twigpaw, noticing for the first time how much he older he looked since Leaf Bare had clawed the clan. His fur shimmered in the sunlight over the lean muscle that moved with each step. He was almost full grown as well, tall like his father, but with a long snout like his mother Mosstoe. Even if he didn't pass his fighting assessment, he would be a Warrior very soon.

 

She turned back towards the other cats when she saw that Twigpaw had noticed her inspection of him. Only, something had obviously caught Sparrowpaw's attention. A lizard had crawled onto the rocks in front of the young cat and she was hunting it. Featherstar's heart practically froze in her chest and she tried to yowl for the apprentice to stop, but with fresh-kill in her jaws it was impossible to call out. By the time she dropped the morsels the young cat had leaped!

 

Time seemed to slow, and Featherstar was painfully aware at how Sparrowpaw had misjudged her jump. The clan leader screeched, and at the same time a brown blur shot past. Twigpaw, faster than she'd ever seen a cat move, ran to his fellow apprentice. At this time Sparrowpaw must have realized her mistake, because her fur was on end and her claws were out attempting to catch the rocks to stop her fall. The young cat caught herself on the rocks, but they gave way to the sudden weight of the cat. Twigpaw lunged catching Saprrowpaw's shoulder. He dug his claws into the soil and pulled Sparrowpaw up. He heaved and brought her body onto the cliff, the younger cat clawed her way onto stable land. Featherstar saw Whitewater attempting to help Twigpaw, but her stomach lurched as the rocks beneath the apprentice's paws gave way entirely. And he was gone!

 

Featherstar clawed up the tree to spy where the apprentice had fallen, praying to Star Clan the cat would make it! She screeched an order at Whitewater to get help. The Warrior was off in an instant, his apprentice on the other hand was frozen, wide-eyed staring at the spot where Twigpaw had saved her, and possibly switched places with her. Her breath was ragged from horror, but the clan leader didn't have time for shock, they needed to help Twigpaw. Feahterstar made her way down to the apprentice and got her attention. “Sparrowpaw, now is not the time to freeze. We need to help Twigpaw. Come with me, now!”

 

Sparrowpaw still had wide eyes filled with shock, but she obeyed her leader's command. Featherstar looked back to make certain the apprentice was following her. She led the young cat to a less steep part of the cliff that was stable, thanks to layers of bedrock making plenty of paw holds for the cats. The two made their way carefully down the cliff. Claws digging into whatever crevice they could find. Featherstar's mind was racing, torn between hope for Twigpaw and despair of possibly losing such a promising Warrior. She tried desperately to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, no time for what if's. Right now she had to focus on rescue, they would know for certain whether the cat was dead or not as soon as they found him. They reached the bottom of the cliff shortly and ran to where they saw the freshly fallen rocks. “Find him.” was the only order Featherstar could give. Soft, hard and cold. Her feelings about the young cat completely under control. Featherstar watched in dismay as the young apprentice followed her order.

 

Featherstar searched for Twigpaw's body- no Twigpaw! Hoping and praying he had survived. Featherstar looked up to where Twigpaw had fallen, a cat could potentially survive a long fall, as long as he didn't get caught by the rocks he could make it, perhaps with little injury. Her eyes traced down the cliff side to the rubble, and for a second she thought her vision deceived her. She looked again. There in the cliff between two rocks was Twigpaw!

 

She yowled for Sparrowpaw and raced over to the younger cat, screaming a prayer in her head for him to still be alive! The apprentice was upside down, his back leg caught between the rocks, bloody and holding him up. His fur was gray from the dust all around. Feahterstar's heart hammered in her chest. _Please be breathing, please be breathing!_ She thought desperately. She glanced at his chest and stared. Sorrow welled in her chest as it looked impossible for the cat to have survived, but then she noticed the tiny, almost unnoticeable rise and fall from Twigpaw's chest. “He's alive!” She exclaimed. “He's ALIVE!”

 

With a new surge of energy Featherstar clwed at the stone keeping Twigpaw in place. Tearing off bits of rock. “Ease him down as I release his leg.” Sparrowpaw obeyed without a sound, helping her fellow apprentice, unconscious but alive down from the cliff and safely onto the ground.

 

Featherstar and Sparrowpaw started cleaning Twigpaw's wounds, taking extra care to make sure he was still breathing. Featherstar's nerves were alert to every small sound, if a coyote came now Twigpaw would be easy prey. The she cat kept her eyes and ears perked. She almost jumped when Whitewater returned with Riversong, Timberfur, and Nightstep. Riversong rushed to her apprentice's limp form, “Is he?” She didn't finish her sentence.

 

“He's alive. Hopefully he'll survive with the care of the medicine cats.” Featherstar knew her voice was still cold, but Twigpaw wasn't safe yet. Riversong was tense with worry.

 

Featherstar turned to see Timberfur, “Please step aside. I need to examine the apprentice.”

 

The cats backed away from the apprentice, letting the Medicine cat do his duty. “Riversong, if you even think about blaming yourself for this I'll have you taking care of the elders for a moon.”

 

“I'm sorry Featherstar, I just feel guilty. He's my apprentice, and he's hurt, badly.” The she-cat looked away. “I know it wasn't my fault, but I still feel responsible.”

 

“Just don't let it eat at you. Twigpaw is in good paws, I'm sure if any cat can help him it's Timberfur.” Featherstar turned to see Sparrowpaw, still wide eyed with horror, staring at the limp form. The clan leader walked over to the younger cat. “Sparrowpaw.” She waited for the younger cat to look at her. “Walk with me.”

 

She signaled to Whitewater she would return with Sparrowpaw. The stoic Warrior nodded, his eyes grazing over his shaken apprentice, and for a rare moment his face betrayed his emotion. Guilt. Featherstar's heart softened for a moment, she allowed herself to feel sorry for the Warrior, and for the apprentice at her side who no doubt felt terrible. She quickly hardened herself again, she was the leader, she must remain strong for her clan. She continue to lead Sparrowpaw away from the scene, the two walking in silence side by side. “I know you feel as if this is your fault.” Featherstar whispered.

 

“It IS my fault Featherstar. I shouldn't have gone for that lizard.” the apprentice's voice was thick with grief.

 

“Then you now know not to. Life is about learning. And this was a hard lesson.” Feahterstar stopped moving forward. “Think about your actions, think about your safety and your fellow clan mates. One descision could mean life or death. This is the way of clan cats. It's what separates us from kittypets.” She turned towards the apprentice. “We are cats who live like our ancestors before us. We chose the hard, but rewarding life that we have. To hunt, to love, to fight, to care for our clan. This is what being a part of Fire Clan means.”

 

Sparrowpaw couldn't seem to look Featherstar in the eye. “How can I live if Tigpaw dies?” the she-cat looked so small. At this moment she didn't even look like an apprentice, she looked like she was still a kit, fresh out of the nursery. Featherstar felt herself softening.

 

“We keep going.” Featherstr's voice was soft, but clear. “We honor our fallen comrades and move on. But Twigpaw isn't dead yet. So we do our best to aide his recovery, and pray to Star Clan he will become stronger than he was before these injuries.” Featherstar looked away, back towards the scene. “And we don't let our mistakes keep us from doing what we must for our clan.”

 

The two slowly made their way back to the scene to assist with moving Twigpaw. Before they arrived Featherstar spoke softly to Sarrowpaw, “Don't forget to have your shoulder looked at, you're still bleeding.”

 

************************************************************

Featherstar was upon the meeting stump, staring at the mid afternoon sky, hoping for good news, when Timberfur arrived. She looked at the aged cat, his dark amber eyes, nearly orange, heavy with exhaustion. He had bits of herbs, spider web, and ivy stuck to his fur. It had been a long, hard trek back with Twigpaw's limp form. He hadn't woken since his fall, this worried all the cats. Though his breathing remained the same. It was a tense moment before Timberfur spoke. “He'll live.”

 

Tension released from her shoulders. “Thank Star Clan for that. How bad are his injuries?”

 

“His lag seems to have broken slightly, it's not a complete break. I've wrapped it in ivy with a stick holding it in place. That will take the longest to heal. I didn't sense any internal injuries. The only thing that worries me is his head injury. He hit it pretty hard, and he still hasn't woke. It worries me deeply.” Timberfur looked back to the medicine den. “I'll let you know if he wakes.”

 

“You've done what you can Timberfur, thank you.” Featherstar came down from the stump. I suppose he's in Star Clan's care now. Whether he will wake or not.”

 

“Agreed.” Timberfur turned away. “I need rest. I'll have Sweetwhisker and Cottonpaw keep you informed.”

 

Featherstar watched the elderly medicine cat shuffle back to the den. She looked towards the fresh-kill pile, half full after Longear and Whitewater retrieved their kills. He was out hunting now with a party. She sighed, there was always more work to do, and not enough claws to go around. The clan needed more Warriors. She closed her blue eyes and sent a silent prayer to Star Clan. She hoped they were listening, as she decided to take a nap, her day was tiring so far and she needed her strength for evening patrol. She alerted Nightstep to watch the camp while she rested. She passed back through the ivy of her den, and curled up in her nest, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Of Mind and Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twigpaw has yet to wake and time may be running out for the tom, and perhaps Sparrowpaw as well, but Featherstar has an idea!

It had been three days since the cliff side incident that nearly killed the promising apprentice, Twigpaw, and sadly he had yet to wake up. He was alive, but asleep, suspended between dreams and joining the ranks of Star Clan. All of Fire Clan seemed to be wary of the young tom's fate. Several times Featherstar saw her fellow clan members go to his bedside, talking to the tom, wishing for him to wake up. They helped the medicine cats open his jaws to have him drink water. They brought extra food with hope the apprentice would wake, but nothing had changed. No cat was more dedicated than Sparrowpaw. Featherstar watched the apprentice continuously help the medicine cats with tasks regarding the comatose tom. The clan leader became worried for the young she-cat, noticing the apprentice's fur was unkempt, and Sparrowpaw was reported for the past couple nights was having trouble sleeping. 

Featherstar was eating fresh kill after patrolling the territory when she spotted Sparrowpaw being chased from the medicine den by Timberfur, the old tom spitting furiously that she was under paw and preventing the cats from working. Whitewater was beside the clan leader and watched the scene, worry clearly in his eyes. With a glance at Featherstar and an unspoken agreement they called the apprentice over. For the first time since the accident Featherstar saw how clearly haggard the cat was. The apprentice's fur was filthy, stinking up in various spots, dirt clumps hung to her belly, and her eyes though wide and anxious, were glazed with exhaustion. Featherstar glanced at Whitewater who was taking in his apprentice with a hint of guilt in his gaze. She returned her attention to the now sitting appretnice, “Sparrowpaw,” Featherstar hesitated, she needed to be a bit careful with a young cat who was clearly not in her right mind. “I think the three of us need to talk.”

Sparrowpaw's eyes darted between her mentor and her leader nervously, “But I still have so much to do. I need to tend to the elder's fleas and-”

“Your chores can wait young one.” Whitewater said sternly. “And are you disagreeing with your mentor AND your leader?” 

Sparrowpaw flinched at his words, “N-no Whitewater.” She hung her head and her shoulders trembled, from either the fear or exhaustion, Featherstar couldn't tell.

“Come with us then.” Featherstar said to the apprentice, turning away to lead them to her den. Once the ivy swung shut behind the cats the clan leader and Warrior turned their gazes upon the apprentice. “When was the last time you cleaned your fur?” She asked in a low tone. 

Sparrowpaw looked at her paws. “This morning?” the apprentice mewed softly.

“Clearly not.” Whitewater chimed in. “How about when you've slept properly? How long has it been? Since before the accident?” The Warrior stepped towards his appretnice. “Why have you not taken care of yourself? Or at the very least tell some cat you're having troubles for Star Clan's sake!”

Sparrowpaw flinched, “I'm sorry Whitewater.” Her voice was shaky, and quiet.

“Sparrowpaw,” Featherstar began, “What did I tell you after Twigpaw's fall? When we walked together.”

Sparrowpaw shuffled her paws beneath her, “To not let my mistake keep me from doing my duty for the clan.” She lifted her chin to look at the clan leader, “And I'm not! I've been doing everything I can for the clan!”

Feathertar rounded on her, “And how will the clan survive if they have an apprentice so worn down she hasn't bothered to tend to herself?” the apprentice flinched under her icy gaze, “How will you protect the clan if you cannot sleep? How will you beat down an intruder, weather it be a coyote or another cat, when you look as if at any moment you'll fall over? How are you doing your duty to the clan, when you haven't been keeping your duty to keep yourself in good condition? A Warrior is only good when they are fit for the clan, and right now you aren't' even fit as an apprentice!”

Any fight Sparrowpaw had died right then as she slumped into a tiny ball, her shoulders quivering in silence. It was clear to Featherstar that the apprentice had given in, and was finally able to accept help. In a far softer voice Feahterstar said, “Accidents happen Sparrowpaw, and life is cruel at times. This last Leaf Bare is testament to that. However for our clan to survive we need EVERY able Warrior and apprentice to do their part, but we also need to look out for them as well. My life is just one of nine as a clan leader, but you, you only have one. We must use the time we have wisely, and we all must make sure we are able to do our part.” The clan leader wrapped herself around the apprentice in a comforting gesture, “It's natural to feel guilt, and it's natural to feel sorrow. However if you're hurting and it's affecting you, you must tell a cat. Either myself or a medicine cat can help you.”

The apprentice shook against Featherstar, and the leader looked at Whitewater. “Sparrowpaw,” She felt the smaller cat press into her side. “Until Whitewater, the medicine cats and myself think you are well in both body and mind, I want you to see the medicine cats every day along with your chores. Talk to them whether you are tired because of nightmares, or not caring for yourself because of guilt. You will also report to me daily, and Whitewater will keep an eye on you. We will not push you, because an injury of the mind is just as devastating as an injury to the body. Speaking of,” Featherstar pulled away to inspect the younger cat, “Your shoulder wound, it smells infected.”

The apprentice's eyes were downcast, she was pulling inward, not good. “Whitewater,” She looked up at the Warrior as she placed a paw onto the apprentice, “Take her to the medicine cats, I think she has a fever from infection.” 

“Of course Feahterstar,” though the Warrior held his head high Featherstar saw guilt in his eyes.

“Now don't you go an blame yourself for her condition. We have enough sick cats on our paws as it is. And you're one of my best Warriors. I trust you.” She mewed softly in his ear, “Don't be too hard on her in the coming days. Instead show encouragement to help her out of the darkness plaguing her mind.” Even more quietly she mewed, “And keep me posted on her progress.”

She dismissed the two and proceeded to prowl towards the medicine den, hoping for some good news. Cottonpaw came up beside her, holding a ball of moss soaked with water, not a good sign if the sleeping tom still needed help drinking. She was beginning to fear the worst, that he may never wake up. She had already been considering naming the apprentice should he slip into the realm of Star Clan, so he would be accepted as a Warrior. Her heart ached at the prospect, but it was something she had to consider. She let the apprentice through first and waited to be allowed in, medicine cats are always allowed space when there is a patient involved. However she thought better of it and decided to check on the apprentice later, Star Clan willing he will show a little more life. Between the two apprentices needing the care of a medicine cat and the clan worrying over the young ones, Featherstar was beginning to feel the strain of exhaustion.

************************************************************************************

Featherstar had just returned from a hunting party, her jaws full of fresh kill when Cottonpaw approached her. She set her kills down on the pile and turned tot eh medicine apprentice. “Yes Cottonpaw?”

“Featherstar,” The apprentice nervously bowed his head in respect, “It's Twigpaw. He woke up.”

“What?! Take me to him!” She demanded and lifter her head to look at medicine den and began to head towards it. 

“Wait!” The young tom stepped in front of her, “He only woke for a second. I was with Sweetwhisker when he woke. His head lifted up and he looked around blinking, we tried speaking to him and he stared at us for a moment before he put his head down and slept again.” the young tom's head dropped, “He hasn't woken since.” 

Disappointment filled her, “Well he woke up, even if it was brief. Perhaps it's showing he is recovering, albeit slowly.” She sat with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, though Twigpaw's ability to wake was promising, the news that he didn't recognize where he was troubled her deeply. There had to be something she could do to guide him back to where he belonged! Perhaps the ancestors of Star Clan could help? She had an idea. “Speak with either Sweetwhisker or Timberfur, I want to meditate with the Moon Shard tonight.”

“Yes Featherstar.” The young tom's whiskers twitched. “I hope they answer your questions. Twigpaw need to return soon, his spirit is still wavering between joining Star Clan and saying with us.” 

Slight surprised filled Featherstar's eyes, Cottonpaw was coming into being a medicine cat. Pride flickered in her gaze for a moment as she recalled when he was made medicine apprentice. He was a tiny kit when he was born. The only kit of Winterfur's last litter to survived, though he was the smallest, he certainly had a strong spirit. Winterfur was too old to keep up being a Queen, and when her small son decided to become a medicine cat, she retired. Now an elder she watches her son with pride. Since leaf bare her eyes had been getting worse, the apprentice tried his best to save his mother's sight, but there were some things even medicine cats could not help. 

Featherstar looked over to the elder's den and saw Sparrowpaw sharing fresh-kill with Winterfur. A familiar worry washed through her. 

“Cottonpaw?” She prompted, “What is your opinion on Sparrowpaw's condition?” 

The young medicine cat looked surprised the clan leader asked him such a question. He   
hesitated, “Well, Sweetwhisker and Timberfur think she's making progress, but I think she's still having trouble with the guilt. She doesn't like talking nearby Twigpaw, so she's asked to tag along with me on occasion. I think she has an easier time talking to me than to older cats.” He looked down, “She still has nightmares about Twigpaw falling, and about what would have happened if he hadn't saved her. I don't know if she'll ever properly recover if he doesn't wake up soon.” 

Featherstar thought for a moment, “I'd like Sparrowpaw to sit with me as I speak with Star Clan. Would that task her too much?”

The apprentice shook his head, “I don't think so. Actually it might do her some good.”

“Good. Go tell Timberfur and Sweetwhisker.” Featherstar dismissed the apprentice, then turned to go find Whitewater.

*****************************************************************************

The moon was rising when Featherstar stepped out of her den, prepared for speaking with Star Clan in hopes of saving Twigpaw. She spotted Sparrowpaw sitting beside her mentor, speaking softly to one another. It appeared she had a vigorous grooming before reporting to her assignment, which was a good thing as the poor thing still hadn't been tending to herself regularly. The clan leader hoped her idea would work. The gray cat approached the pair greeting them, Featherstar noticed that Sparrowpaw appeared to be nervous. “You know what you're supposed to do?” She asked the apprentice. 

“Yes, I'm to sit vigil and watch over you while you commune with Star Clan.” The younger she-cat replied. 

“Normally yes, however this time I want you to close your eyes and meditate. Do you know what that means?” Featherstar asked.

“No Featherstar.” there was a slight amount of meekness in the apprentice's voice. Feahterstar's whiskers twitched slightly, this had to work.

“You close your eyes and try to clear your thoughts, focus on your breathing, on the sound of the wind, on the feeling of the ground beneath your paws. Can you do that?” She mewed softly to the apprentice. 

“Yes, I can do that.” Sparrowpaw responded. 

“Then we can begin.” Sweetwhisker mewed, padding up to the group. Cottonpaw was beside her holding the Moon shard, bundled in it's protective leaves. 

Featherstar straitened herself as the moon shard was placed in the center of the clearing. This part is what made her uncomfortable, but she would do her part, no she would do anything to ensure her clan was safe. The leaves were peeled away and light filled the clearing, reflecting off the moon shard. Feathestar took a silent, deep breath, then stepped forward crouching down to make herself as comfotable as she could be. She glanced at Sparrowpaw who was settling nearby, then her gaze locked onto Sweetwhisker, who gave her an encouraging look. The gray cat closed her eyes then lowered herself touching her nose to the cold surface of the shard. She opened her eyes and saw stars swirl into her vision, and everything was black. 

Featherstar was standing in a void, there was water at her paws, when she stepped she felt the liquid splash against her. She heard the ripples move across the surface of the water. She mewed a greeting. “Hello?”

“Hello Featherstar.” A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Petlestar standing there. She looked better than she had in life, her fur sparkled with starlight and her eyes glowed like the moon. Featherstar's chest swelled with emotion, her former leader was there once more. 

“Petelstar!” Featherstar breathed, “I-” her voice was croaked with emotion. 

“No need Featherstar. I know.” The former leader nodded. “You have done so well thus far. There is no need to think of yourself less than me, or any leader before you.” Petlestar rubbed her cheek along Featherstar's. “Now, why are you here?”

Featherstar cleared her throat. “I need to help Twigpaw and Sparrowpaw. One is trapped in sleep, and the other is hautned by her memories. Twigpaw hasn't woken for more than a moment, and I fear that if he doesn't wake soon he'll be lost to us. Sparrowpaw blames herself for his predicament, I believe if he goes so does she.”

Petlestar stayed silent for a moment, her ear twitched as if she heard something, then sat down taking a heavy breath. “You are right to come to us. Twigpaw is fighting, but is lost on how to return. We can take you to him, he cannot hear us, but perhaps he can hear you.” 

Suddenly Petlestar vanished, Feahterstar yowled for her, but heard no reply. She began to wander in the darkness. Her paws aching as she journeyed. She called out again and again, hoping Star Can did not abandon her. She kept wandering and calling out for what seemed like hours. Then she heard something, faint, and uncertain, a familiar mew. “Hello?” She mewed loudly. 

“Feathertstar?” A weak mew, nearby.

“Twigpaw! Where are you?” She listened here. “I'm here to bring you home.”

She heard him mew again, “Featherstar? Where are you? It's so dark, I can't see.”

“I'm here!” She cried out to him. “I'm coming to get you! Just hold on.” 

She raced to where she thought she heard his voice, “Twigpaw?” She still couldn't see him. Where was he? She pleaded silently to Star Clan, please let me find him! “Come on Twigpaw show me where you are!” 

“Here, Featherstar.” A voice mewed nearby, by her side. She halted and looked beside her, for a moment she didn't see anything, but as she focused she saw a form laying beside her. It was Twigpaw, but he was blending into the darkness, like part of him wasn't there. He was curled up in a tight little ball, his eyes were closed as if in slumber. 

“Twigpaw!” Featherstar exclaimed, “Come now open you eyes.” She pleaded softly a slight bit of panic rising in her. 

One eye opened, a jewel-like eye that was half covered by his eyelid. His vision seemed glazed, exhausted. She felt she had to get him to move or he would fade completely. “Come on Twigpaw up!” 

“Featherstar,” he mewed softly his breath panting. “I can't feel my leg.”

A pang of sympathy shot through the she-cat as she remembered the apprentice's hurt leg, she shook it off because he needed to move. “It will be alright, the medicine cat's will tend to it. I need you to get up now.”

“Featherstar, I'm so tired.” He mewed even softer. 

This was not good! Featherstar's blood ran cold. She had to get him up somehow! “No Twigpaw you must get up right now! Sparrowpaw needs you!” 

That seemed to stir the young cat, his eyes shot wide open and he tried to get up. His see through legs stumbled and slipped in the shadow. Featherstar grabbed him by the scruff and hauled the slightly smaller cat to his paws. He staggered a bit when she released him, but after a moment he stood steady. She took a step back from the young cat and her breath caught in her throat. He looked more solid now, and he no longer looked like an apprentice. His gaze was hard and serious, he stood tall and full of lean muscle. No, Featherstar was looking at a Warrior, a cat who would take the world on with his claws unsheathed. Now she was certain, as soon as he recovered in the waking world, he will be named a Warrior. 

“Where is Sparrowpaw?” He mewed, his voice low like a full tom. 

“Come with me and see for yourself. She needs you Twigpaw. She's not herself.” Her words were not quite what she wanted to say to the tom, but perhaps Star Clan was helping her with that. 

Twigpaw looked determined and waited for his clan leader to move. She turned away and leaped into the darkness with the brown tabby at her tail.

Featherstar jolted away from the moon shard, she found him! Her gaze was wide as she looked towards the medicine den, she had to know if she had succeeded! The gray she-cat looked to Cottonpaw who was watching over the pair of cats and she gestured for him to take care of the precious shard. The clan leader then made her way quickly over to the medicine den, not realizing a certain wide eyed apprentice was hot on her tail. She reached the den startling Sweetwhisker who was exiting the den when Featherstar made her way in. She reached the young tom's nest a swirl of emotions in her chest. Yet, there seemed to be no change. Confusion swirled inside of the clan leader. She had found him! He was right behind her, it had to have worked. Then a voice whispered in her ear, Petlestar's voice as faint as a breeze mewed “Maybe he needs one final push to wake him?”

Featherstar leaned down her nose brushing against the soft earfur of the tom, “Wake up Twigpaw.” Featherstar saw from the corner of her eye, Sparrowpaw standing, watching her eyes in disbelief. “Sparrowpaw is here, wake now.”

The cat beneath her stirred, and emotions swelled in her chest as the young tom's eyes slowly peeled open. Twigpaw was awake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! That one was a rush to right at the end. Next chapter shouldn't be as thrilling. Maybe a bit exciting, but not as death defying as this one! Please let me know what you thought about it! I worked really hard. :)


	5. Together We Grow Stonger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twigpaw is recovering when Featherstar receives a sign from Star Clan.

Featherstar stepped into the medicine den, it had been several days since Twigpaw had awoken, the apprentice was gaining back his strength and soon he would be released from the watchful eyes of the medicine cats. His appetite was healthy, and because of being unconscious for so long he was required to eat large prey. His head injury still caused small twinges, but was much better from what the medicine cats said. His leg was almost healed up, they had been working with him slowly to regain mobility, his leg was terribly stiff when he woke up, but with small efforts he was walking just fine. Though as the clan leader knew very well, the apprentice was terribly bored. 

Twigpaw was tapping his tail irritably in his nest his ears slightly back in a terrible mood. When the clan leader entered he perked up and mewed a greeting. “Hello Featherstar! Can you please say I'm ok to return to my apprentice duties? I fell fine!” 

Featherstar gave a small mreow of laughter,”You know that's not my call to make young one. I just came in to see how you were doing.” 

“I'm bored Featherstar, really bored. I've learned more about medicinal herbs than I thought I would ever need to know. I've counted all the lines in the rocks, twice. I've slept more than I think I ever need to sleep. Caught a couple wandering bugs, tried counting my stripes which is hard because I can't see my own face. Looked at the clouds when I'm allowed some sunshine, and watched a bird get really close to Winterfur's tail when she was sleeping. I've tried talking to the medicine cats, but usually they're busy, or Timberfur is grumpy.” The apprentice gave an irritated sigh, “How much longer must I sit in the nest?” 

“Until Sweetwhisker and I say so young one!” Snapped a very irritable Timberfur as he entered the den. “Your leg is nearly there, and so is your strength. Just be patient, or I'll make you sort the herbs for Cottonpaw.” 

Twigpaw shrunk back at Timberfur's words, his fur fluffing in embarrassment. Featherstar bit back an amused mrrroww of laughter. She felt for the apprentice, she really did, but nothing could stop a medicine cat's wrath, not even a leader. “I'll leave you to it Timberfur.” She nodded to the medicine cat, then looked back at the apprentice, “Now you behave, alright Twigpaw?” 

The tabby gave a meek mew in response, “Yes Featherstar.”

Featherstar sighed as she left the medicine den, the apprentice was gaining his strength back, that was good. However his growing attitude was not so good, but Timberfur would see to that. At least there would be another Warrior in the clan soon enough. However that would have to wait until he was healed and proved he can move as he used to, right now she had more pressing matters to worry about. Such as the boarder patrol currently returning through the entrance of the camp. The patrol was led by Longear who was quickly making his way towards her. She immediately became alert, readying herself for anything. Riversong and Nightstep followed the patrol leader. 

As Longear got closer me mewed hastily, “Featherstar, I think the raccoon troop is becoming more bold. We found a nest of squirrels had been raided. There was blood and fur everywhere, as well as many raccoon tracks.” He and the other two Warriors were panting, their eyes were wide and alert. 

Featherstar stiffened, raccoons were beasts to be reckoned with. Crafty, resourceful, grey and black masked beasts, with beady eyes, strange paws, and razor sharp teeth. “Where was this?”

“Near the pointed stones.” Longear answered.

Featherstar hissed lowly, that wasn't too far from the camp. “Double the guard tonight and on evening patrols. Keep our cats in during the night for now. If they decide to attack us we'll need every Warrior available.” She resisted the urge to pace, “Extra Warriors on patrols until we're certain the threat has passed. We'll be tired, exhausted even, but we need to be safe.”

Longear nodded, “Yes Featherstar.”

“I'll lead the evening patrol tonight. Inform Whitewater, Sparrowpaw, Russetpelt, and Lillywalk they'll be joining me. Also gather a hunting party, a large one. I don't want a chance a cat could be caught on their own with those beasts about.” Featherstar fought to keep her fur down. “Get some rest while you can.” She turned away and went to speak with the elders, queens, and medicine cats to keep an extra ear out.

*************************************************************

Featherstar returned from patrol exhausted, the large party all went to eat their fill or groom themselves. Some drank from the puddles nearby. The clan leader's nerves were shot as every step she took while on patrol, while the sky was slowly darkening she was wary of any movement, any eyes watching her. She hoped that the raccoons would soon move on and leave the cats in peace. She wasn't terribly hungry, but knew she would get an earful from Sweetwhisker if she didn't eat something. So Feathersar made her way to the freshkill pile and picked out a small mouse to eat. She gobbled it down quickly and then took a few sips from a nearby puddle. The cool water helped ease her worries, especially when they didn't see any raccoons on patrol. 

She proceeded to quickly groom herself, she noticed Stormcry talking with Meadowleaf. For a moment she thought her brother may like Meadowleaf. A slight purr rose to her throat, if so her brother deserved to be happy, and Meadowleaf was a fine cat. Stormcry look over his shoulder and noticed she was watching him. The grey tom excused himself from Meadowleaf's company and walked over to Featherstar. His whisker's twitched as he approached. 

“Were you trying to get my attention?”' He teased. “Because it worked, though great leader all you had to do was call my name.” 

“Oh shush, I was simply observing brother dear.” Featherstar teased back. “Are you and Meadowleaf close?” 

She noticed her brother's fur fluff slightly and his tail twitched to the left, a sign he was embarrassed. “Hey now, it's not like that. She's cute, but right now it seems we just like talking to each other. I don't know if anything will happen.” He settled next to Featherstar. “Honestly I don't mind if we're just friends.” He shuffled uncomfortably as Featherstar bean to groom behind his ears. “Besides, Meadowleaf is a little lonely since Lillywalk is spending more time with Whitewater.”

“Really?” Featherstar was taken aback, she didn't know Whitewater and Lillywalk had been seeing one another. “I didn't know those two were getting so close.” 

“Well,” Stormcry began, “Since the incident with Twigpaw and Sparrowpaw Lillywalk has been helping Whitewater with his apprentice. Meadowleaf says Lillywalk felt sorry for Whitewater and wanted to comfort the big guy.” He paused for a moment, “Even though Sparrowpaw is doing much better since Twigpaw woke up, they're still meeting one another. I wouldn't be surprised if those two were romantically involved.” 

Featherstar purred, Whitewater was one of the finest Warriors in the clan, if he and Lillywalk were becoming mates, well that only makes the clan stronger, and perhaps down the line, bigger. Featherstar's gaze sought out the white Warrior, and sure enough he was with Lillywalk, sharing tongues and talking. He seemed relaxed, even happy? Featherstar's heart warmed, she was glad to see the proud Warrior softening up.

Feathestar spent a bit more time relaxing with her brother, then excused herself as she was getting quite tired. She got up and affectionately rubbed her cheek against her brother's before excusing herself to her den. She did a quick glance around the camp to make sure everything was in place before walking through the hanging ivy. She noticed her nesting material had been changed out, which caused her to purr gratefully. She made herself comfortable, curling tightly into her bedding and was soon deeply asleep.

**************************************************

Featherstar opened her eyes to a place she had never seen before, sunshine streamed through the trees of a peaceful meadow surrounded by dense woods. Birds were singing, prey was scuttling about in the underbrush. She saw cats of her clan building a new camp! Warriors were working together, Queens were monitoring a large group of kits chasing each other around, many which she had never seen before, a group of apprentices were taking supplies to the Warriors, a much larger group of apprentices than she would have expected. She walked through the clearing, happiness fluttering in her chest like a butterfly. She noticed he camp was being built beneath the trees at the edge of the forest, a good strategic point. Her ear twitched when she noticed the trickle of water. She looked over and saw a small river, fed by a waterfall a short ways away, but far enough that the camp shouldn't have to worry about flooding. She glanced the other way and was shocked to find that a massive two-leg structure lay in the distance, actually as she looked closer, it was an entire forest of two-leg nests and structures. There was a foul smell coming from the two-leg forest, and Featherstar noticed a group of shadowy cats on the edge of the wall staring back at her and the camp. Featherstar growled lowly, no cats would threaten her clan!

“Easy Featherstar, this is just a dream after all.” a voice behind her mewed. 

Featherstar spun around her fur on edge, and found a rather pretty white and grey she-cat. The clan leader noticed right away the cat was from Star Clan as her fur sparkled like starlight, and her eyes seemed to glow like two moons, even in the middle of a sunny day. “Dovefeather?” 

“Glad you recognize me after all this time.” Dovefeather purred.. The Star Clan cat looked around her and mewed softly, “Beautiful isn't it?” 

A pang shot through Featherstar as she realized what this meant, “The clan will have to move again?” 

Dovefeather looked at her, a twinge of sadness in her luminescent eyes. “The current territory won't be safe for much longer. It's time to move.” 

The current clan leader's tail twitched in confused agitation, “Why won't it be safe anymore?” 

“I cannot say,” Dovefeather mewed quietly, “but Star Clan is in agreement. You will have to move soon, or disaster will be brought upon the clan even worse than leaf-bare.” 

Fear shot through Featherstar, what could be coming that could be worse than leaf-bare? “How long do I have? There are young kits that can't be moved yet.” 

“You will know when it is time. The journey won't be easy. It will be wrought with danger, and challenges for both you and the clan, but we are confident you will make it through.” Dovefeather answered. 

“How do you know all this?” Featherstar asked in a whisper.

“We view the clan as a leaf journeying through the vast pool of life. We see the ripples that can change the leaf's direction, we can also see the obstacles in the path. We try to guide you and others into the right spots so you can be safe from things that would pull the leaf under the water completely. Our goal is to get your leaf to a spot free from currents that will pull you under.” Dovefeather mewed lowly, and Featherstar thought she heard more than one cat speaking, but there was no one around other than her clan mates who seemed oblivious to her presence. Her attention was once again drawn to Dovefeather. 

“Where must we go?” She asked the Star Clan cat. 

Dovefeather's voice began low, “Clan of Fire, born from flame, follow the rising sun. From hills of scars with blackened bones, follow the river to the forest of stone. Clan of Fire shall find it's place in the safety of red trees where the river's mouth gapes.” more voices joined in as a wail seemed to come from the two-leg wall. Cats screaming, yowling, growling, fighting! Featherstar tried to look away from Dovefeather, but as she did more voices joined in becoming a deafening boom, wind picked up and howled around her, the voices of Star Clan screamed, “Beware the one-eyed cat! Beware the Stone Forest! Trust in the bear, the moon, the sunshine. Trust in yourself, your heart will guide you. Thrust in your judgment should the stars seem blind to you. Have faith should things seem wrong, for Fire Clan will remain wild and strong!” 

Featherstar's vision blackened and it felt as though she fell through the ground, blurs of cats swam around her. And a light burst through her vision. She awoke with a start, gasping for air. She realized after a moment she was in her quiet den in the middle of the night, and all was quiet until she heard a ca screech from the camp, “RACOONS!”

 

Featherstar leapt to her paws and rushed out of her den in a fit of fury, those beasts dared to attack her clan now? As soon as she was out of her den she found a mass of grey and black wrestling with Whitewater. The clan leader lunged at the beast raking her claws down it's side. She saw it's jaws come around, attempting to bite her, but she slashed it's nose. It thrashed and she was flung off, she went around for another go, but saw another cat took her place. Her head reeled around and saw Halfmoon and Blackflower fending off against another Raccoon. Rage flooded Featherstar's core, they were after the kits! She raced to the raccoon, hurling her body towards it's neck. She missed and clamped her jaws around it's ear. She tasted the raccoon's blood as her fangs tore through the thin skin of an ear. She felt teeth clamp down on her tail. In response she let go and dug her claws into it's side. 

Strange, non cat paws gripped her by the scruff of her neck and she was pulled from the raccoon. She fell to the ground and found the largest raccoon she had ever seen standing over her, she hissed as it tried to bite her. She spun around and raked her clack claws down it's belly. She felt blood against her claws, and the raccoon screamed in pain. It slashed it's claws against her and it's paw managed to catch her nose. It slammed hard and her head spun. She staggared to her paws, dazed from the blow, but the raccoon had retreated. 

Another body slammed into her side and she spun to face it, she halted her paw realizing it was another cat. Twigpaw! The apprentice was covered in blood, though from what she could tell it wasn't his own for the most part. He had a few bites down his side, but was mostly unharmed. “How many?” She yowled at him. 

“Seven! I crippled one!” He panted, “The big one pulled me off it though and then went for you. I saw a different one was chased off a moment ago.” 

A screech from nearby had both leader and apprentice whipping around. A raccoon had it's jaws around Lillywalk's head! The two of them raced forward, Twigpaws slammed into it's side knocking the beast over. It released the she-cat, and Featherstar heard air rush out of the raccoon's mouth. She jumped onto the creature's back and bit hard behind it's head while digging her claws into it's shoulder's. It screamed and she clamped down harder. The raccoon thrashed beneath her and rolled onto it's back trying to dislodge her. When she hit the ground her jaws released the raccoon as she was crushed beneath it's weight. She couldn't move for a moment as it moved around to attack her. However Twigpaw was there in an instant, battling with the grey and black beast. 

When Featherstar's senses came back to her and she was able to stand she realized the battle was pretty much over. Whitewater and Nightstep were chasing out two of the raccoons, while Russetpelt, Riversong, and Longear were chasing out the big one followed by two others. There were two still in the camp, one lay dead while the other wouldn't walk. She walked over to the living raccoon, “Kill it. She ordered her Warriors. “It won't survive anyway.” 

She was surprised to see Halfmoon and Blackflower lunging forward, within moments the raccoon was dead. “Take these outside the camp, far away. They will not be fresh kill, instead leave them for the coyotes on the far side of the territory. Mark over the trail so they cannot follow the scent back to our camp.” She ordered. 

She looked around the camp, several Warriors had some nasty injuries, but no one was critically hurt. Lillywalk looked the worst off, her face was swelling from the bites on her head. One of the punctures are dangerously close to her eye. She spotted Whitewater dashing over to the she-cat and began cleaning the wounds on her head. The two Queens were sitting outside the nursey, Sweetwhisker was attending to them. They must be spooked, Featherstar thought, since one of the raccoons attempted to infiltrate the nursery. A kit would be a nice snack for a raccon. 

Something kept bothering Featherstar as she inspected her clan mates. Why had the raccoons attacked? Usually they simply ignored the clan, only trying to steal prey, and fresh kill. This was a full blown assault, unprovoked, and they had far fewer numbers than the clan. An uneasy pit formed in her stomach, she would council with the medicine cats once they were finished tending to her clan mates. She began cleaning her own wounds and her thoughts turned towards what she would do next. The clan had been shaken, she needed to make them stronger. A brown coat caught her attention, Twigpaw. That was it! 

Featherstar was on her paws and headed strait for the meeting stump, she caught Longear's attention. The deputy met her half way, “Signal me when the Warriors who removed the bodies return. It's time for Twigpaw to become a Warrior.”

Surprise filled Longear's eyes, then pride. “Of course Featherstar.” He turned away and made his way over to his mate, giving her a comforting nuzzle. 

Sweetwhisker approached Featherstar to inspect the clan leader's injuries. “I'm fine,” she told the medicine cat. “Just a few scratches and bumps.” 

“Looks like your tail got chewed. Have you cleaned it yet?” The medicine cat asked. 

“Not yet.” Featherstar responded, “Sweetwhisker?” 

“Yes Featherstar?” the medicine cat asked. 

“After the clan meeting and everyone has been checked over I'll need to speak with you medicine cats, and Longear. This attack has me concerned.” She trailed off remembering her recent dreams, “Among other things.”

Sweetwhisker tensed slightly, “What's wrong?”

Featherstar was about to state that Star Clan had contacted her when she noticed the Warriors were returning, they were dirty and needed to see the medicine cats, but Featherstar could tell even from here they were not seriously injured. She excused herself from Sweetwhisker's side and jumped onto the stump. 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come before this stump for a clan meeting!” She yoweled out to the clan. She looked among the cats and spotted Twigpaw sitting beside Sparrowpaw. She also saw how spooked the cats looked and that made her confident she was going on the right path. “Fire Clan, tonight we have been attacked by raccoons, this means we must be cautious in the coming days so they cannot take us by surprise should they try again. Though I really doubt they would show their faces again after we showed them what the cats of Fire Clan are like!” Several Warriors cheered, she waited for them to calm down before speaking again. 

“We will not allow these events to shake us, for we are gaining strength every day!” Her gaze swept the clan, “For among us there is one cat who was weak not too long ago, but tonight proved his true strength, his loyalty, and his resolve in the heat of battle.” The clan was silent now, it seemed as if they were collectively holding a breath as they waited or their leader's next words. 

“Twigpaw!” She called out. The apprentice's eyes shot up, and those near him looked at him, “Come forward. It is high time we welcome you as a Warrior.” 

The clan cheered, but it seemed the brown tabby was frozen in place. Sparrowpaw nudged him and that seemed to snap the apprentice out of it. He made his way before Featherstar at the base of the stump. Cats congratulated him while stepping back to give the honored cat room. Riversong approached the tom giving him a proud nuzzle. Twigpaw's confidence grew with every step he took, and soon his tail was raised high above him. He seated himself, his eager, excited eyes looking up at Featherstar. 

“Twigpaw,” Featherstar adressed the apprentice. “Since you were six moons old you have been training under Riversong's guidance to reach this point in your life. You have become a great hunter, you have proven your skills for battle. You have grown in body, in mind, and in spirit. You are no longer a kit, you are no longer an apprentice. By my decision, I, Featherstar, leader of Fire Clan have chosen this apprentice to be presented before Star Clan. I have deemed him ready for the duties that are to come. I have deemed him worthy to protect this clan with his skills, his knowledge, and his life.” She paused

“Twigpaw, do you sear by your heart and your life that you will uphold our clan's Warrior code? Do you swear that you will conduct yourself with honor, wisdom and grace in the eyes of Star Clan? Do you swear that above all else you will protect Fire Clan until Star Clan takes you?”

In a loud clear voice the tabby tom mewed “I swear! I sear by my heart and my life Fire Clan will be protected, honored and it's code held true as long as I have breath in my body and my heart beats!”

“Then by the power Star Clan has instilled in me, as leader of Fire Clan and herald to our ancestor's will, I take your name from you. No longer will you be known as Twigpaw the apprentice, but as Twigstripe the Warrior!” Featherstar concluded the ceremony, pride swelling in her chest. This was the first cat she named as Warrior! “Twigstripe may Star Clan watch over you as you are a Warrior of Fire Clan.”

The clan leader came down from the stump and the newly named Warrior bowed his head, Featherstar licked the center of his head just above his eyes. “You've earned this young Warrior. It's been a long time coming.”

Pride and gratitude shown in the tom's eyes, as per custom her didn't speak a word. After being named Warrior, the newly appointed would sit in silence, watching the stars and their clan to contemplate their new duties. A night of meditation, dedication, and reflection. 

The clan all gathered around congratulating the tom, celebrating their new Warrior. Featherstar turned away from the happy scene to find Sweetwhisker and Timberfur waiting. As leader her job was never done. She would have another meeting, this one extremely important, for the fate of the clan rested on her shoulders. She approached them, and told them the reason they would be meeting after things died down. 

“Star Clan has spoken to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ton of fun with this one. Got to write a prophecy, a battle, and a Warrior ceremony. I wanted to differ from the books and make sort of my own thing up. I don't want it to be a copy of the Erin's works, but still pay homage to them. I would really appreciate a comment or two if you think anything needs improving, or your ideas on where the story is heading. I always love seeing comments, it helps motivate me to writing more and faster.


End file.
